


Happy Anniversary

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sexting, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: Today  January 29th is Sherlock and John's anniversary of when they met.John thinks Sherlock has forgotten this day.





	Happy Anniversary

John woke up stretching his arms. Oh, today was a special day, he thought with a smile. He looked over to Sherlock who was still fast asleep. Sherlock was working late again last night on some case. He came home very late when John was already sleeping. It would be cruel to wake him. John watched Sherlock sleep; his curls hung over his forehead, his mouth slightly open with those luscious lips. His long fingers were besides his head. Of course he hadn’t bothered undressing. He lay on the bed fully clothed like he just crashed there. John sighed; he would really love to stay here next to Sherlock in bed but he had to go to the surgery and drop Rosie off at the sitter.   
Sherlock wouldn’t even remember that today was their anniversary. The day they’d met all those years ago when Mike Stamford had introduced them. As John took a quick shower he thought back about that day. About how he met Mike in the park and Sherlock in St. Bart’s where he amazed him from the beginning with his deduction skills. About their first case together and how he would have never thought how his life would have turn out this way. He quickly turned the shower off when he heard Rosie through the baby monitor and rushed to dry off and put his clothes on. He went to her room (his old room) where he picked her up from her crib. 

“Hello my darling”, he smiled to his daughter who gave him a big toothless grin “ready to get a wash and get dressed? Oh you want breakfast do you? We have to be quiet though, love, Sherlock is still sleeping” 

“She…” Rosie said. 

“Yes Sherlock, sshh, quiet” John put his finger to his mouth. 

Rosie looked serious “sss” she said firmly. 

“Right” John grinned. He picked Rosie up and took her to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Before John headed out the door he peaked into the bedroom. Sherlock hadn’t moved an inch. John felt a bit disappointed. He knew Sherlock had been working until late but still he’d hoped Sherlock would have been up and would have remembered. He shrugged and softly closed the door and left with Rosie. 

As soon as Sherlock heard John’s footsteps on the stairs and the front door closing he jumped up and rubbed his shoulder. He opened the bedroom door quietly to see if they’d gone. He walked to the window and saw John put Rosie in a cab, strapping her in, and climb in next to her. The cab drove off. 

Sherlock chuckled. He went back to the bedroom to fetch his phone and made a few phone calls. 

He took a shower and changed his suit. He took out his purple shirt and put it on. 

“Mrs. Hudson” he yelled when he walked to the kitchen. 

“Don’t shout dear” Mrs. Hudson said “you can always come down if you need me you know” she shook her head. 

“Sorry, but I wanted to ask you if you could babysit Rosie tonight”

“Of course dear, have you got big plans for tonight?”

“It’s our anniversary, Mrs. H” Sherlock grinned. 

“Oh Sherlock…” Mrs. Hudson put her hand on Sherlock’s arm “you’re such a romantic, I always knew it” she sighed. 

\--- 

John’s day at work didn’t go as quick as he wanted to. He was tempted to text Sherlock several times but didn’t. Sherlock would be busy anyway, he thought. 

But around his lunch break he got a text. 

“Busy?” SH

“No, having lunch”

“Not a big lunch?” SH

“Why?”

“Plans for tonight?” SH

“Nothing much”

“You do now” SH

“I do? What?”

“Oh nothing much just something I need you with” SH

“Oh right”

“You’ll see. Sorry I missed you and Rosie this morning” SH

“Yeah you were late last night, best let you sleep”

“Most considerate of you on the other hand you can always wake me for morning sex” SH

“Wait what?”

“Must go, laters” SH

John was completely baffled by Sherlock’s text. He’d never sexted him before. He read back what Sherlock had texted and blushed. He had never shown public affection either and lately John had wondered if Sherlock was just afraid to. This text was a step in the right direction so he thought. 

\--- 

Sherlock heard the bang of the front door closing and Rosie babbling followed by John’s steps on the stairs. He sat in his chair pretending to read the paper when they came in. 

“She…!” Rosie’s voice came when she saw him. 

Sherlock put down his paper and smiled “Hello Watson, how was your day?” he stood up and leaned over to John to give him a kiss “hello John” he said in his low baritone voice that made John shiver. 

“She…! Rosie stretched out her arms to be picked up by Sherlock. Sherlock picked her up and her tiny arms held him around his neck. “I missed you too” he softly said to the blonde curls against his chest. 

“Shall I start dinner then?” John said. 

“No” Sherlock said “This young lady has a dinner date with Mrs. Hudson”

“Whoohoo” Mrs. Hudson said knocking the door on cue. 

“She has?” John asked. 

“Oh yes, we are going to have a girl’s night” Mrs. Hudson smiled to Rosie as she took her over from Sherlock.   
“Don’t worry John, I’ve done this many times, we’ll be fine. You go and have a great time”

Mrs. Hudson and Rosie left and John looked at Sherlock “We are?”

Sherlock took a small package from his jacket pocket and looked John in the eyes; “Happy anniversary John”

John stared at the oblong package then back to Sherlock again “You remembered” he said quietly. 

“I’ve told Angelo we would dine there, I hope that’s alright” Sherlock said timid. 

“Oh bloody hell Sherlock” John said as he opened the package and saw a watch inside. “That’s just… I mean I can’t even… You’ve got to…”

“I take it you like the watch?” Sherlock grinned. 

“Jeez Sherlock like it, I love it, but it’s just too much!” 

“Nothing is ever too much for my favourite blogger” Sherlock softly said. 

“And to think all I have for you is a book”  
John handed Sherlock his package and Sherlock opened it to see a first edition of a Nikola Tesla book and was thrilled. 

“I love it John, thank you” 

They walked down the stairs and went into the waiting cab to Angelo’s where the window seat table was waiting for them. 

Angelo’s smile was from ear to ear when they walked in “Sherlock! How wonderful to see you and your date! It’s been too long my friend, sit down, it’s all on me”  
“No, Angelo, not this time, it’s our anniversary. I’m paying everything tonight” Sherlock smiled. 

“Ah, l’amore” Angelo took out his lighter and light the candles “Here is the menu, I’ll be right back” 

When they were eating, even Sherlock was eating this time, John looked up at Sherlock. 

“What?” Sherlock asked. 

“Sexting Sherlock?”

Sherlock looked at John “You didn’t think I had it in me did you?”

“No to be honest”

“Well John Watson, you will see that there is more to me then you can imagine” Sherlock snapped his fingers and a violinist came to the table and began playing a romantic song. 

“Sherlock, I really don’t know what to say”

“Shh, just listen” 

The violinist finished playing, Sherlock thanked him and John said “I won’t ever forget this evening”

“And you haven’t even seen what I’ve planned for desert yet” Sherlock grinned with a naughty look on his face. 

“Sherlock!” John giggled, was it the wine or the atmosphere, he didn’t know but he knew this night was perfect. 

 

© KH

 

 


End file.
